Sweet Swiss Bell
by Der-Fuchsprophet
Summary: Klavier insists on taking Apollo on vacation overseas, but Apollo can't understand why in god's name the prosecutor refuses to tell him anything about it and why he has to ignore him to sing along to some weird Russian band...


**Title: **"Sweet Swiss Bell"

**Rating:** PG

**Part: **1 of 2

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **Klavier Gavin x Apollo Justice

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai

**Summary:** Klavier _insists_ on taking Apollo on vacation overseas, but Apollo can't understand why in god's name the prosecutor refuses to tell him anything about it and why he has to ignore him to sing along to some weird Russian band...

Sweet Swiss Bell

"What the _hell_ are you listening to?" Apollo groaned, rubbing his temples. He thought Klavier's _rock _was grating on the ears. Even though Klavier's voice was handsome and made him cum buckets, though that was something Apollo typically kept to himself, the pure... uppity of the song was bothering him. With lyrics like 'I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does', and other similarly feminine words, it was very unnerving to listen to him. It was also especially awkward that he was singing out loud in a first class plane seat. Well, at least it wasn't coach... though the businessmen didn't seem to pleased with him.

"A song by a Russian band named t.A.T.u.," Klavier answered, pausing his singing to respond, humming after the response.

"Russia-- I thought you of all people wouldn't accept anything other than rock," Apollo groaned, "Being the 'God of Rock' and all."

"Oh, nein. I like a wide variety of music. My own style just happens to be rock," Klavier chuckled. That chuckle was much more exciting for Apollo, as it held his natural, casual tones. Much sexier, in his opinion. "The song title is 'Malchik Gay'."

"Russian, right?" Apollo sighed, looking out the plane window, sighing at the sea of clouds. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"'I wanna be the object, object, object, object of your passion, but it's hopeless!'" Klavier sang on, "'Malchik gay, malchik gay - I can be, all you need. Won't you please, stay with me? Malchik gay, malchik-'"

"Quite enough of that," Apollo finally groaned, unplugging Klavier's headphones, earning a cute pout from the blonde. And while it was cute, Apollo no longer found it irresistable. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Klavier answered, recovering. Without the song, Klavier continued once more to sing the song.

"Stop that, please," Apollo groaned, feeling old and tired, "W' the hell does 'Malchik gay' mean, anyway?"

"The title? It translates to 'gay boy'," Klavier ushered deviously into Apollo's ear. Apollo thought he might explode.

"Gay WHAT??"

"Shh, Herr Forehead, don't disturb the businessmen."

"Klavier, I'll kill you. Okay?? _I will kill you_," Apollo hissed, gripping the man's shirt angrily. At Klavier's laugh, Apollo sighed and calmed down, though retained his pout to indicate that he was still angry. After all, Apollo didn't want Klavier to think he had gotten off the hook just with his sexy laugh. "I give up. You won't tell me anything anyway."

"Switzerland," Klavier answered smoothly. Apollo felt his eyebrow automatically raise.

"What about it?"

"To answer your earlier question," Klavier said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Switzerland."

"...We're going to... Switzerland??" Apollo asked, an even more confused look on his face, "Why the hell in Switzerland??"

"It's the perfect place for you, Herr Forehead," Klavier answered, a smile on his face.

"How do you figure?" Apollo asked, starting to get grumpy, "It's not like I speak the language."

"Of course not," Klavier laughed. "You have your dear friend Trucy to thank for this trip."

"Wha...? Trucy?"

"She gave me your sketchbook," Klavier chuckled. "I never imagined you to be an artist, Herr Forehead."

"My... sketchbook," Apollo muttered, eyes cowering into his lap as his brows furrowed. An overall worried look was on his face, which was becoming slightly redder.

"Aside from the drawings of me, which is the reason Trucy delivered this to me in the first place..." Klavier began, pulling out said sketchbook and flipping it open, "...You have another common theme in your pictures. Specifically of your landscapes."

"What of it?" Apollo huffed, refusing to make eye contact. With the roar of the engines, however muted, it was difficult to hear. Klavier's composure wavered momentarily at Apollo, who had obviously thrown up a shield in defeat. He regained his smile, though on this occassion it was soft, genuine.  
"It's not award-winning, or museum-worthy, I admit," Klavier started, looking at the pictures, "But they are better than a child's."

"Whatever," Apollo sighed absently, still closed off.

"In your landscapes, it seems to be mostly deep forests, high mountains, clear skies or bright, blue lakes. I never see that typical shoreline."

"I hate beaches," Apollo said absently.

"All of these things that you draw can be found in Switzerland," Klavier said.

"So you're trying to take me for drawing subjects."

"No. I connect you to Switzerland for one thing, really. The sketchbook is just another link," Klavier admitted, reaching into his luggage. He pulled out something that rung softly, almost cutely. But in a rather... comical way. Apollo looked to see what on god's green earth could make a sound to remind Klavier of him, and furrowed his brows further to see none other than...

"Is that a goddamn cow bell?" Apollo asked, feeling his eye twitch, "You think I'm a cow?"

"Not exactly," Klavier replied, smiling sweetly. Apollo sighed, facing that smile and paying full attention. "Unlike the sound of the instruments I work with... which are deep, created with a single purpose, with an endless possibility of either pleasant or unpleasant tones... this little bell is more like you. Pure, unchanging. A cute sound that will always be cute. So, the sound of this little cowbell is as cute as you are," Klavier said, handing the bell to the now furiously blushing Apollo, who stiffly took it. "Here. My present to you."

"Goddamn it, Klavier," Apollo groaned, looking back out the window, gripping the bell embarassedly. Klavier went back to his music, eventually falling asleep. Apollo looked at his new gift, lifting it up and jingling it a bit. "...It is kinda cute..." he sighed, looking at the sleeping Klavier. He sighed, surrendering and sneaking a peak at the people around them. They were also asleep, so Apollo took his opportunity to give the sleeping blonde a quick, subtle kiss on the cheek before he sat back upright and stared again out the window at the mountains thousands of feet below him.


End file.
